


why must you play god

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Self-Harm, it is dream getting his just desserts, note: i am not a dream apologist this is not meant to come across as sympathetic, that said, there is a very brief instance of pulling on one's own hair, this is tagged major character death but it's just tommy, which may count as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Basically: what if the resurrection book didn't work?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75
Collections: Anonymous





	why must you play god

Dream finishes scratching the symbols into obsidian. It's taken two days, sure, and that's longer than he expected- but they're there now! Tommy will be back soon.   
  
He'll be back soon. Yeah.   
  
Dream drags the corpse into the middle of the circle and starts reciting the proper words.   
  
And nothing happens.   
  
So he tries again. And again. And again, and again, and- _and-_   
  
"Why isn't this working?"   
  
He recites it again, fast-paced and barely audible. Nothing happens.   
  
"No, no, no..."   
  
Dream curls his fingers into his hair and pulls. This isn't real. He's fallen asleep while carving, surely, surely...   
  
It hurts. But he's still here.   
  
He recites the words again. Slow, careful, clearly enunciating each one. And nothing happens.   
  
_No. No, no no, it was supposed to work, he was supposed to be a god, I_ _ **was supposed to be a god!"**_   
  
But it didn't work. Tommy lies still and silent and cold, as dead bodies do.   
  
It didn't work.   
  
Sam hears another scream echo from the cell. It's of pain, again. He rushes to check cameras- of course it can't be Tommy, but _what if-?_   
  
But it isn't Tommy.   
  
It's just Dream, all alone.

**Author's Note:**

> you flew too close to the sun and you only have yourself to blame


End file.
